dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Poison Dragon
The Poison Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Plant and Fire elements. Its main element is Plant. Appearance Poison dragons' are bipedal and carry their bright green bodies low to the ground. Green in color, poison dragons are dark on top and pale underneath, and the color is usually very bright. The webbed mane and large wings have several bright red eyespots, used for signaling . Poison dragons have a large apple-shaped head with extremely large teeth that protrude from the dragon's mouth. The dragons also have three long, whiplike tails tipped with sharp, deadly stingers. Poison dragons are slow-moving on the ground due to their short, stubby legs but very swift in the air. This dragon communicates through roars and grunts, but their speech is more complex than is immediately apparent because it involves a great deal of body language. Egg= A bright lime green, the egg stands out with its fiery markings. |-|Baby Stage= TBA |-|Juvenile Stage= TBA |-|Adult Stage= TBA Abilities Weapons The neurotoxin contained in these stingers can kill in minutes, but luckily poison dragons only sting if heavily provoked. That said, an irritating substance that causes itchy rashes is secreted from the dragon's skin so it is best not to touch one unless necessary, especially in stressful circumstances (when stressed the dragons produce more potent skin poison in larger amounts). Defenses The bright red markings on the dragon's wing warn enemies that it is deadly. It is also used in communication, being able to change its shade to represent different signals. Other Abilities Poison dragons are immune to almost all poisons, and are said to even be able to absorb the poison into its neurotoxin, making it more venomous. Their wide wingspan makes them good fliers. They have good eyesight. Breath Weapon The poison dragon, like its ancestor, is able to breathe fire to harm enemies. But unlike the fire dragon, the poison dragon's contains the neurotoxin from its saliva, making it much more venomous. Smoke from poison dragon's fire is extremely toxic and slightly caustic. Weaknesses Poison dragons have short legs and can't run very fast on the ground. In dense brush they may not be able to take off and escape. Like all Fire element dragons, they are weakened by cold temperatures. Habitat Regions The largest populations exist along the ancient trail at the western edge of the Great Forest, Cherry Road. They can be found as far away as Wrothmoore or the Cadberry Meadows on occasion, however. More recently, large populations have been seen in the Glochid Grounds. Preferred Home The poison dragon's habitat varies, from meadows to forests and sometimes volcanic regions along with their fire dragon kin. Sheltering/Nesting Poison dragons like to build nests in tangles of thorns and thickets, preferably poisonous ones. They line their nests with toxic plants to absorb the poison into their skins. Diet Armed with its neurotoxin, the poison dragon is a deadly predator for other dragons and anything smaller than the poison dragon that moves. It likes to differ in its hunting styles, sometimes hunting with its stingers, fangs, breath or saliva. Some stronger dragons try to prove their strength by using all four. Sometimes, poison dragons hunt for sport instead of food. They love to eat poisonous things, believing it will strengthen their neurotoxin. An especial favorite of this dragon is Scorporae. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality They are smart dragons, rather wily and sometimes boastful; and poison dragons often get in fierce arguments about who is the fastest or strongest in the pack. They love people even though they have a tendency to play rough they are tireless when playing. Because they are very mischievous and tend to be fascinated by technology of any kind, expect a poison dragon to have a variety of trinkets stolen from humans in its lair. Social Order Poison dragons typically live in small packs of five to twenty individuals, referred to as "hoods". Poison dragons typically do not respect leadership but are friendlier and less independent than the fire dragon. The pack hierarchy is constantly in flux. Relationship to Wizards Poison dragon' often harass, attack or hunt down wizards for fun. Bonding with one may be difficult, since they are violent and without respect for authority. DDLA has ranked them as 4. Life Cycle Mating The poison dragon's red spots are also used by males to attract the females. As there is a small amount of females in a average poison dragon pack, it is common for males to challenge each other for the hand of the female. Birth The neurotoxin of the poison dragon starts developing in the egg, and gets stronger as the egg incubates. The mother is very protective of her eggs, and will use her neurotoxin against trespassers, even if the trespassers is the dragonling's own father. Eventually the neurotoxin gets so strong it melts the eggshell and then the baby jumps out and starts its first "rampage" Infancy When born, the young poison dragon will go on a "rampage". They have no control of their neurotoxin, and their curiosity to explore the world makes the combination of the two very dangerous. The mother must protect them during their rampage, both from predators and itself. After their rampage, they gather more control of their venom, but are still very curious and steal items and trinkets from passing wizards. Adolescence By this age, the poison dragon is likely to be able to control its neurotoxin, and it begins training to use it as a weapon. The strongest poison dragon of the pack must teach the juvenile how to hunt and steal. Adulthood The poison dragon, now fully grown, will take its role in the pack based on its progress in its previous training. The adult dragon may try to ascend in rank in the pack throughout its life and become the alpha, while struggling to prevent the other dragons from doing so. Life Span Poison dragons live 40-50 years. History Discovery Poison dragons were one of the earliest hybrid dragons recognized. They were considered one of the most dangerous of the dragons and probably killed more humans than any other species did. For some time they were considered too dangerous and unpredictable to study, but a witch named Caila found an orphaned baby in the wilderness and raised it was her own, naming it Glenn. She was the first venomancer recorded. Origin of Name Poison dragons are called that because of how poisonous they are. Burcadian Civilization Burcadians thought poison dragon's venom was a blessing, and would give all exposed to it happiness in the afterlife. They would collect venom from dead poison dragons and feed it to elders on their deathbed. Magic The poison dragon is the iconic dragon of venomancy, due to its neurotoxin. It also has some control over both chloromancy and pyromancy, but in the wild they rarely use these talents. If trained, they can use strong pyromancy but are less proficient with chloromancy. Notable Poison Dragons * Glenn (Caila) * Krad the Deathstalker * Dart II (Astrid the Breezer) *Python (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Hem (Cirera) *Lock (Cirera) Category:Dragons Category:Plant Category:Fire Category:Hybrids Category:Carnivores Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Cadberry Meadows Category:Inhabitants of Cherry Road Category:Inhabitants of Glochid Grounds Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Dragons named after the substance they produce Category:DDLA Rank 4 Category:Pack Animals